


Atheists don't believe in miracles

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Battle of Wits, Changed with history, Interrogation, Liam and Theo not together, M/M, Manipulating memories, Mind Games, Restoring the balance, past relationship, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo is questioned by Marin when he finds a way to change the past.  During their conversation, Theo exposes why it's important for him to not be with Liam, who is his soulmate.





	Atheists don't believe in miracles

The low murmur of the half full restaurant did little to quiet his mind, did little to still his nerves as he tapped his fingertips on the white clothed table.  He fidgeted in his seat, the nervous energy moving to his feet as those eyes stared him down.  Her posture was stiff, matching the long strands of dark hair that framed her face, except the one long streak of white.  He knew he'd have to answer, to explain the actions he set into motion, but her words weren't accusatory, more curious.

"So that's how this came to happen?"

He could barely hold back the chuckle.  It wasn't a funny phrase, more of a bodily relief as she didn't go for his throat first.  "I expected different since you would be one of the few to notice."

"We noticed.  Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here."

Her quiet confidence matched his usual bravado, but he knew his was an act while hers was genuine.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning, Marin."

"That would be best, Theo."

The waiter arrived, quickly sliding a glass of deep red wine in front of him with a quick, "Your wine, sir."

Without shifting his sunglasses or looking to the waiter, he remarked casually, "Thank you Liam."

The waiter began to step away but quickly followed up, "Do I know you?"

"No".  The answer was simple.  The easiest way to hide anything.

"But I didn't mention my name."

He almost choked on the first sip but recovered, "I must've overheard it."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you."

When Liam stepped out of earshot, Marin tilted her head in his direction, "And you didn't feel that he should have a say?"

He took another long sip, enjoying the bitter darkness before it slid down his throat.  "A say that would lead us down the same path?  No.  Being someone's soulmate doesn't mean one would be the best partner.  We learned that.  I don't think it's wise to repeat history."

"But you love him."

"I do."

"Then tell me what happened."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

She covered her mouth as she softly laughed, "You met Liam long before this.  And yet you found the need to change that too."

"I couldn't take any risks.  But you are right.  I did.  But our first sight didn't happen until he saw the real me."

"The one you even hid from yourself."

"One and the same."

He lifted his glass, eyeing the liquid as he swirled it around.  "I remember that evening.  Another bloody fight.  It was a miracle that we made it out alive.  That time, the bullet landed so close.  Poor Nolan lived in the ICU for months.  At least he had company with Mason and Corey."

"Why didn't you change that event?"

He glanced to her with a small smile, "Aren't you the one that's supposed to espouse the importance of balance?  If I had done that, we'd be having a different conversation."

She nodded her head slowly, "What made that night important?"

"I saved his life again.  Using my body to catch a wolfsbane bullet meant for him but that wasn't what changed.  While Mason rushed Nolan to the hospital with Corey, I was left with Liam.  When I didn't disappear as I had done every other time but offered to take him home, everything changed."

"It was a simple gesture."

"One that would have far reaching consequences.  Normally, Liam would leave.  And maybe he would've tried to catch up at the hospital.  This night, we drove.  He didn't want to go home, the wolf too close to the surface so he asked me to drive."

He took a sip of his wine, slowly relishing the flavor.  "For once, I listened without question, without reservation."

"That seems like quite a stretch Theo.  You and Liam-"

"I did say love at first sight.  That was the first time I accepted seeing Liam too.  He wasn't a tool, he wasn't an ally.  He wasn't an angry child or alpha in training.  Liam was purely himself.  His face brave, anger simmering with glowing golden eyes and fangs, trying to mask the fear and concern for his friends but something else too."

"Something else?"

"His heart.  Not that it should mean anything to me.  By all accounts I should've been repulsed.  In so many ways, he is everything that I am not.  Instead, I saw those passionate blue eyes and developed the urge to dive in them, drown in the depths of the ocean that is Liam's soul."

"It was a drive."

"One that ended with us sharing a bed.  Nothing sexual but that was the first time someone held me since I was taken by the Dread Doctors.  That's also when the bond awakened."

He chuckled, remembering the evening, "As he climbed out of the truck he began to ramble.  He wanted to repay me.  I refused everything he offered so he only continued.  Liam is incredibly stubborn.  Then those innocent words slipped free.  "Stay here tonight".  How could he know that I was living out of my truck?  He didn't.  No, Liam only knew I was lonely."

"So you agreed?"

"The tiny string of fate was tied long before that fight.  Long before that drive.  This?  This was a tug.  One that stirred emotions I didn't realize I possessed."

"So what happened?"

He laughed softly, his eyes returning to the mostly empty glass, barely lifting his free hand to motion for another.  "You're the druid.  You know."

She shook her head, "We know you changed the past.  What we don't know are the circumstances."

"So you're debating on whether I restored the balance or shattered it.  You don't know?"

"We know it happened.  What we don't understand are the consequences.  The easiest one is Leo."

He tightened his grip on the stem of the glass, the tips of his fingers stressing the glass in a way he didn't think he could normally muster.  "Leo."

"How old would he be?"

His voice threatened to betray him.  He tossed back the rest, placing the empty glass near the edge of the table just in time for Liam to return with a new one.  Liam replaced the empty glass with the new one and he reached to grab the stem.  Liam's hand fell to his wrist and the young wolf tried to peer into his eyes as he turned from the attention.  "Are you sure we don't know each other?  I swear I know you."

His mouth twitched as he smoothed the stress in his throat and did what came as natural as breathing, "I have a face made for Deja vu moments, Liam."

"Can I at least have your name?"

"Lindsey."

Liam slowly lifted his hand, his eyes narrowing slightly as his mouth shrank.  Clearly the name had no meaning and the young wolf answered slowly, "Oh.  I thought it might've been something else."

"No, Lindsey."

Liam retreated, just as quickly and quietly as he'd arrived.  Before he could bring the glass to his lips, the gauntlet was laid, "And yet you lie to him."

"I told you the risk."

"You could drink house wine anywhere."

"Liam isn't anywhere else."

He cleared his throat, focusing on her face, trying to read her chemo signals.  "But we're getting off track."

"You sacrificed your future, your child."

He couldn't control the sound that slipped, the snort of disbelief, "I lost that.  Even then.  Do you think I wanted to see Liam holding our son as he walked out that door?"

"You could change that?"

"I could.  But to what end?  How do you apologize for all the missed birthdays and celebrations?  How do you apologize for all the clipped messages and refusing to gaze into those eyes for fear of being distracted?  How do you apologize for those cold empty nights that made Liam question his worth?  A bouquet of flowers?  One for every day?  It would be a band aid.  Nothing more.  It doesn't erase those feelings.  It doesn't erase the distance between my own flesh and blood."

"You could've spent your time with them."

"I could, but which is more cruel?  Never being together or having them watch the pieces of a puzzle cobbled together by mad science fall apart?  That's why it was my obsession.  That's why I had to succeed.  I couldn't leave them."

"And yet here you are."

"Here I am."

He took a sip, the warmth beginning to travel from his stomach to his face.  "That's why I was obsessed.  Reading the texts day after day until I had them memorized.  Gathering all of the supplies.  Traveling the world over to go to every facility time and time again.  Rarely leaving with a word, until Corey passed, and I lost use of my legs."

She nodded slowly again, her inflection growing ever so slightly lighter, "I hear their anniversary went well."

"It did.  But something tells me that Corey and I, existing outside of the precious balance of the supernatural and natural is the only reason Deaton agreed to help administer the treatment as opposed to a shotgun to the backs of our heads."

She didn't answer but the slight movement of her brow gave the answer he already knew.

"You broke the rules."

He huffed, his smug grin growing, "Like you or Alan are innocent."

"We've never done something this serious.  You folded time, Theo."

"And I changed nothing important."

"You gave yourself the answer."

He almost slammed the table, his palm still hitting with enough force to shake his glass, "No!  I figured out the cure.  I had the supplies from the Operational Theater in the beginning.  All I needed was the strike of inspiration.  Nowhere does it say that I couldn't give myself the inspiration.  I didn't need to wait until after.  I didn't need to know that Liam and Leo stole away, breaking away from the pack never to be seen nor heard from again.  I didn't need the cut of that wheelchair into the backs of my knees."

"Sounds like the Theo that killed Tracey and Josh."

He parroted his younger statement, "I only returned them the way I found them."

"And Leo?"

His voice fell.  Coldly neutral in his simplicity, his eyes focused on the deep red, "Leo was a miracle from the beginning."

"So you accept that you miss him?"

Slowly he looked up.  He caught the twinkle in her eye.  The druid honestly thought to manipulate him in such an obvious way, as if he didn't spend eons outside of time mourning his son, the one that wouldn't exist now.  "I'm an atheist, remember?"

"I don't see-"

"Atheists don't believe in miracles."

The table fell silent.  Life seemed to move around them.  Conversations continued, plates of food arrived at full tables only to remain empty with empty chairs.  "How did you do it?"

He weighed his options before he rebuffed her, "You know I can't tell you."

"Why is that?"

"Because of your mission."

"To restore and enforce the balance."

"You would unmake everything I set into motion.  Every sacrifice would be cheated.  Worst of all, you'd steal my memories."

She tilted her head, "And Liam's memories?"

"At least this way, he can be happy."

"Are you so sure?"

"As much as I wished that I could be his source of happiness, I'm only his soulmate."

"Things are different now.  You could try again."

He swirled his glass again before taking a sip.  He took a deep breath, losing himself to the rich taste before swallowing.  "I made him question himself before.  It'll happen again."

"And if it doesn't?"

"At least this way, he'll get his bouquet."

He knew he's won when she took a deep breath and glanced away.  It isn't long before she stood and extended her hand.  He followed the movement and gave a squeeze as she stated, "I think it's safe to say the balance has been considered.  Understand though, any more arranging time at your luxury and the circle will not respond kindly."

"I understand."

As she pulled free and began to step away, he released the tight hold on the mask he'd clenched.  He missed as she looked back.  With his defenses down, she asked, "When was his birthday?"

He can't stop the answer as it freed itself, "July 23rd."

She managed only the tiniest smile, "Not much time.  Well Theo Raeken, you are free to know that you can ignore your soulmate."

"Theo Raeken has no soulmate."

"Truly a tragedy."

The words hang in the air as Marin stepped out.  He slowly returned to his seat.  The day had long since given way to night and the patrons vanished one by one until he and his empty glass of wine remain.  He didn’t realize he's alone until the lights flickered and Liam stepped up to him, "Hey, Lindsey.  I hate to do this but we're closing."

He almost jolted from his chair and faced him.  His glasses slip free and he looked into those blue eyes.  Like the ocean.  So deep.  He fumbled with his wallet as Liam blushed and barely has out a few bills before Liam stated, "I hope I'm not being forward, but your eyes are beautiful."

He handed the payment over and replied before his will can stop him, "So are yours."

He doesn't know why he waited for change, especially considering he pushed it back to Liam.  The wolf chuckled as he guided him to the door, "Well, I hope you come back soon.  I've got to try and get my motorbike running and make it home."

_The Drive_

He reached into his pocket and tightly gripped his truck keys. 

He knows what he wants to say.  Is there time?  Will it matter?  What else is there?

The door is closing behind him when he leans back against it and calls out, "Hey, Liam.  Since your bike isn't working and I shouldn't drive, do you mind driving my truck?  We can load your bike in the back."

Liam stops abruptly and turns around, "Lindsey, that's sweet to ask but I don't think-"

He flashes his eyes and Liam's reflect back the same gold.  Liam gasps and whispers lowly, "Who are you?"

"Probably someone who will change your life again."


End file.
